


Up

by I_Ship_It_21



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV), Thirteen Reasons Why - Jay Asher
Genre: Break Up, I don't think's anything else, M/M, famous Alex, that's all?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 22:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11344467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Ship_It_21/pseuds/I_Ship_It_21
Summary: We were going up, up, upHe wasn't in it for the love, love, loveNow I've finally had enough, nough, noughNow I've given, up, up, upOn love.





	Up

Justin was popular, that much was a given. He had an ‘image’ to uphold and it was one Alex would ruin. Alex knew this, that’s why he agreed for them to stay a secret even though it killed him. Alex was falling for the other boy, that much was given. Alex didn’t care if others knew he was dating a guy. Justin knew this but he still wanted to stay a secret because he cared more about what others thought of him than he cared about Alex. Justin was popular, Alex was an outcast, a relationship between them wouldn’t work, right?

It was a normal day when Alex got a text from Justin, asking him to meet him at the park. Alex got dressed quickly and headed there, excited to see his boyfriend. He got to the park, realizing he was there before his boyfriend. He sat under a tree and grabbed a notebook, it was a beautiful day and he was inspired to write music, he actually brought an acoustic guitar with him, wanting to play in the park. After about ten minutes Justin showed up, sitting in front of Alex.

“Hey babe,” Alex greeted, putting his notebook away.

“Hey Alex,” Justin said, no smile, nothing. Something was wrong, ALex could tell.

“Jus, was wrong?” He asked.

Justin sighed, “Alex, we need to talk.”

Alex knew where this was going. “About what?” He asked, pretending he had no clue, if Justin was going to do this he would make it as hard for him as he could.

“This isn’t working. People keep asking who dating and if they can meet them. I need to be with someone I can show o-”

Alex Interrupted him, “you mean you need to be with someone you’re not afraid to be with. You’re afraid of being with me, embarrassed of me even, aren’t you?”

“No! Of c-”

“Justin, don’t lie to me.”

“Okay yes! I can’t have people knowing I’m dating a guy, it could ruin me!”

“Well you’re not dating a guy anymore. Maybe we can make this work in the future when you’re not too worried about what others think of you to be happy.”

“Alex, I’m sorry.”

“Justin, save it, just go. It’s clear now that you weren’t in it for what I was and I’ve had enough. Go.”

Justin got up and walked away. Alex didn’t watch him leave, he just picked up his notebook and started writing again. After not long his phone vibrated, he checked it to see that Justin had posted a picture. It was a selfie that said #SingleLife and Alex could see himself in the background of the picture. Alex was angry, flipping the page in his notebook and starting a new song. 

After he had written for a while he grabbed his guitar and started playing. He looked up and saw that people had started gathering around him, some even had their phones out, recording. He starting playing a variety of songs, his guitar and him singing. After about five songs the crowd had dissipated and Alex decided to pack up and go home. He was stopped though, people were asking him his name and if he had a Youtube channel. He gave them both and went home.

After just sitting at home for awhile he decided to get out his camera and record the new song he wrote, the one about Justin. He posted it on Youtube once he was done and went to bed. When he woke up he noticed he had a few notifications on his phone, most of them from Youtube. He checked them to see that he had over 2,000 views on the video he had posted the night before.

“Wow, people really like a song about relationships and mental breakdowns?” He asked himself. The song was about Justin and how the boy only cares about trends, hashtags, and what people thought of him and that Alex is a social outcast, not caring about any of those things. There was one thing he was happy about with the break up, that he didn’t have to hang around Justin’s friends anymore. He didn’t like them, to be honest he couldn’t stand them.

At school Justin ignored him entirely surrounding himself with his friends, the one’s who pretend to be cool. He hated them all. He hated that Justin didn’t seem to care. He hated that no one looked his way when he didn’t go up to him. It was then that he realized that none of them cared, that he was better without any of them. All day everyone other than Justin and his ‘friends’ came up to Alex, asking him about his music and complimenting him. Some even told him it wouldn’t be long until he was contacted by a record company. Of course he didn’t believe them, he wasn’t that good he thought. Alex got home that day to find a few more thousand views on his video, his other videos getting views as well.

The next few weeks went the same way, him gaing well over 500,000 views on his channel. One day the boy checked his email, finding something that shocked him. There was an email from a record company wanting to meet with him and discuss signing him. Fast forward to a few months later, he was working on his first studio album which, of course, included Justin’s song. He knew if Justin heard it he’d know it was about him and he hoped the boy did. He hoped the boy realized what he lost and that he would never get him back. Alex had moved on and he was happy now.

Justin wasn’t okay. He was afraid, he knew he couldn’t be what Alex needed so he broke up with the boy. He couldn’t move on, everywhere he turned Alex was there, whether it be pictures of him, his music playing,or someone talking about him, he was there. He put his earbuds in, turning on the song that he loved and hated at the same time. A song called ‘Ode to a Boy I Once Loved’ by Alex Standall.

“I love you too, I was too afraid to tell you. Now I’ll never get the chance,” Justin whispered as Alex’s voice fell through his earbuds.

Justin was in it for the love but Alex had enough and gave up on him.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I add another part?


End file.
